Trainer from Another Universe
by NotSoSlightlyCrazy
Summary: Bella has been transported from the Pokemon world to Forks - in the normal world. She lives there bothered only by bloodthirsty vampires, when she gets a chance to go back. During Twilight, REPOSTED & REVISED
1. Chapter 1

**Trainer from Another Universe**

**Chapter One**

Morning sun shined through the window of Isabella Swan's bedroom, warming the surface of objects it touched.

Brown eyes gazed out the window, sadness lurking in them. Slowly, Isabella (who prefers to be called Bella) got up, and sat in her bed for a few minutes.

She sighed, dejected that her vampire boyfriend and his family could not be with her today because of the weather.

"Stupid sunshine." Bella muttered. She got out of bed, and started moving around the room, collecting new, clean clothes to wear today.

Although it was sunny, it was still Forks which meant that it was still cold enough for long sleeved shirts and sweaters.

Having gathered a sweater that had the logo '_Seattle Seahawks'_ along with a pair of dark-washed flair jeans, a dark blue long sleeved shirt, and her underwear, Bella went to the bathroom started her morning routine.

Things have been well since the vampire tracker James has been defeated. Bella and Edward (her boyfriend) have still been going strong. It is nearing summer vacation, and Bella can't wait to spend all day with the Cullens, and no interruption of school or friends.

Today was one of the last days of school, and some kids decided to throw a party down at La Push to celebrate. Bella has repeatedly told Edward that she refuses to attend knowing that he could not go with her, though Edward seems to think that it would be a good human experience for her.

Thinking back on the conversation, Bella rolled her eyes. Sometimes Edward was so damn stubborn. She wished that once in a while he would go with what she says, not dazzle her into it.

Bella remembered a time where things were easier, where she decided what she wanted to do, and not get dazzled into doing something else.

Shaking her head clear of those thoughts, Bella finished her shower, and started putting on her clothes for the day.

Putting a pop tart in her mouth and slinging her backpack on her shoulder when she came downstairs, she exited the house and got into her truck, driving towards the school, getting prepared for a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trainer from Another Universe  
****Chapter 2**

Just as Bella had predicted, it was a long day. With the Cullens gone, she had to sit at the table with her old friends, and be constantly asked out by Mike, who seems to still have not gotten the clue that she would _never_ go out with him.

She sighed, and brushed the stray piece of hair that has fallen back behind her ear. She was just now turning into her driveway, and cut the engine to get out.

She walked towards the front door of the house, then, once inside, hurried upstairs.

When she opened her door, she half expected Edward to be there, back from his hunt and asking her how school was. He would hold her, running his fingers through her hair, inhaling her scent, and kissing the top of her head.

But that was just wishful thinking. The reality was that he was still gone, not yet back until Friday.

_2 more days…_ Bella thought solemnly. _The longest hunt he has been on…_ Alice said that the sun would last till the end of the week – the last day of school.

Her eyes drifted around the room, expecting something to be different – something misplaced or moved from where she left it this morning, but everything was exactly the same.

Bella brought her attention to her closet, and opened it up. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either – for Bella at least. According to Alice, Bella's closet isn't even one-fifth of hers.

There was a shelf in her closet, and that was where Bella kept her most prized possessions and her biggest secret.

On the shelf, a worn out shoebox was one of the few boxes there, and was labelled _'Do Not Open'_. Bella took the box down, and closed the closet doors with her foot.

She wasn't as clumsy as she claimed to be, she was just as clumsy as the next person.

Placing the box on her bed, slowly she removed the lid, and a small smile became prominent on her face as she gazed at the contents.

* * *

**A/n: Quality over quantity.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trainer from Another Universe  
****Chapter Three**

In the box were 5 ball capsules, and a device sort of resembled a Nintendo DS Lite. Some objects were scattered in the box too.

Bella first picked up the 'Nintendo', and flipped it open. It was the colour of blue, and faint lettering on the top identified it as the Sinnoh Pokédex.

Scanning through it, Bella smiled at the memories it brought back to her, and looked at the objects in the box.

There was a few bags of Pokémon food, some stationary so that she could mail her family, and a smaller box. She picked up the box, and inside was a Dawn Stone.

Bella remembered that before she came here she hatched a Snorunt from a Pokémon egg while passing through Solaceon town. An elderly couple helped her hatch it, and soon offered to take care of it for her until she came back.

Bella agreed, thinking that it would be best, and thanked them profusely for taking care of Snorunt.

Bella was going to come back to get her (Snorunt was a girl, they found out), but then she was sucked into some weird vortex, and ended up here.

She put the box back down, and picked up the 5 capsules that contained her Pokémon.

Dumping the contents out of her backpack, she put all of the shoebox's items into the backpack, and went into the kitchen.

Scribbling a note to Charlie that she would be back late and that she had her phone, she posted it on the fridge, and quickly left the house, getting into her truck.

She put her bag into the seat beside her, and drove.

* * *

**A/n: Again, short, but hey, what can you do?**

**This part is sort of going to play out like chapter 2 or 3 of the original (you get to meet Bella's Pokémon). But there are going to be some changes…**


End file.
